Royal Flush
by Rojas Walrus
Summary: Havoc goes all in during a gamble with Hawkeye, and Hawkeye calls his bluff. Royai, T for adult themes.


**Hello everybody. I know that I said I would post on 9 Principals, and I will later (probably today) but for now I'm just gonna post this. You see, I have a Story in creative writing that's due, like, tomorrow, and I've had 2 weeks to write it, but, being the lazy slacker I am, I haven't written any of it yet. Woo hoo. **

**So anyway, this is, if anything, an experiment fic. I haven't done anything like this, so I wanted to try it out and see how well it worked. Therefore I, once again, ask you FLAME. Tell me if you like it, what you like about it, tell me if you hate it, and/or what you hate about it. Nit-pick, bitch about it, give advice that I can't utilize, whatever. I want it all. ****If you can't finish it, then leave a review that says that.**

"Straight Flush, four through eight." _Damn._ Havoc threw his hand, triple sixes, despairingly on the table. Taking in the surrounding contestant's standings, he inwardly grimaced. Suddenly he was reminded why the First Lieutenant was rarely invited to their poker games.

"Riza, wouldn't it be faster if you just robbed us at gunpoint?" She responded with a gentle smile that seemed to say, ' you were the one who invited me.'

"It's not my fault you're terrible at this game, Jean." Terrible? No, he wasn't terrible, she was just ridiculously good. Leaning back and lighting his cigarette, he took a long drag, soaking the tobacco into his lungs. At least she couldn't rob him of this small pleasure. Riza's nose crinkled in disgust. "Why do you smoke those? It just makes people not want to be around you."

"Ah, come off it, Riza. You're enough of a fascist about it at work, let me enjoy one in my house."

"I'm just concerned for your health. Anyway, if I don't keep your conduct in the office to a standard, then your efficiency goes down the toilet." Riza started to deal out a new hand. "It's bad enough already." Havoc snorted and threw in his ante, along with the other soldiers.

"Oh? It'd sure be easier to follow those standards when the person enforcing had the same code of conduct." Riza's turned to him, slightly puzzled.

"I can't say that I know what you're talking about." Looking at the cards she had dealt him, he contemplated the risks. _Fuck It, I'll go for it._ Throwing in his first round bet, Havoc went on.

"Don't bullshit me, Riza. We're not so stupid that we can't recognize the sounds that come from Mustang's office when his door is looked. Give us some credit." Furey, Falman, and Breda all tossed their hands down, not wanting to meet the bet that Havoc laid down. Hawkeye, on the other hand, eagerly tossed in the appropriate chips, and replied to Havoc's comment.

"I didn't realize you held the gun safety regulations in such high regard, Lt. If the noise of the disciplinary use of my pistols bothers you, then I'll keep a suppressor equipped next time. I'm staying."

"Hit me." Looking down at his cards and grinning widely, Havoc pushed his pile of chips into the center of the table. "I'm all in. Oh, and by the way, I'm not talking about you pulling out your gun on Mustang so much as Mustang pulling his gun on you. Oh, and f.y.i., I really would suggest using a "suppressor" from now on. You know, safety first."

"Havoc, you're so terrible at this game because you can't bluff to save your life," she said as she met his bet. "Even if the Colonel and I were participating in such 'activities', which we are not, you wouldn't be able to hear it. The walls to his office are soundproof, and therefore everything that you just said is moot. Next time you want to gamble, have something to back it up, or at least know what you're talking about." Showing her hand to Havoc, an Ace of diamonds, clubs, and spades, she moved for the chips on the table.

Havoc slapped away Riza's greedy hands with his cards. Before she could see what he had, however, Havoc pulled out a cassette player and started to play the recorded material. The room was silent as they all listened to the taped sounds of two moaning voices, obviously belonging to the Colonel and his Lieutenant. Said Lieutenant was shooting a death glare at Havoc and her face was turning into a deeper and deeper shade of red. Havoc couldn't have kept the smirk of triumph off his face if he had wanted to, and he definitely didn't want to.

Riza snatched the tape recorder out of Havoc's hand and wordlessly asked him how he had gotten it. "I came into the office during a lunch break a few weeks ago, and you guys had forgotten to shut your door all the way. I couldn't resist." Riza sighed in defeat. She had forgotten why she disliked playing poker with the guys, and this served as a rude reminder.

"I'll inform the Colonel that lunch breaks are not the proper time for fornication." _And no time is the proper time for a while. Idiot's gonna pay for making a mistake like that._ The whole room burst into laughter, and she looked at Havoc's hand. The irony didn't escape her. _Royal Flush. Bastard had the trump all along._

**yay, now to work on my CW story. Or, more likely, CoD4. I really need stop being lazy, otherwise I'm gonna get no sleep tonight**** again.**


End file.
